Girl Talk and Sex
by kthxbai0.o
Summary: Is she holding him back?


**Girl Talk and Sex**

The Aphrodite cabin smelled like Marc Jacobs' newest perfume and sex. Annabeth wondered why she had ever agreed to attend the all-girls sleepover as she watched Drew elegantly braid Lacey's hair and a cluster of other Aphrodite kids paint the Demeter girls' nails. Annabeth sat stiffly on a vacant bed, licking her lips and tapping her feet. The pink walls and floral bedspreads made her itch.

"Will this be bad for the plants?" Kate questioned, "I mean, the chemicals probably aren't too good -"

"It's fine!" one of the daughters of Aphrodite pushed, her bright blue eyes twinkling, "Now hold still."

The boys were all in the Hermes cabin, and Annabeth found herself wondering what they were doing. Maybe having arm wrestles and seeing how many marshmallows they could stuff into their mouths before choking. Those options sounded much better than inhaling nail polish fumes and getting your hair knotted. Annabeth wished she was with the guys, laughing and actually enjoying herself. She actually wished she was anywhere but the Aphrodite cabin. Well, maybe not _anywhere._

"Let's have some girl talk." Drew's suggestion came out as a demand and her red lips curled into a mischievous grin, "Everybody get in a circle."

Annabeth hesitated because she definitely did _not_ want to "have some girl talk". She prayed that the girls would all resume their braiding and painting but they gathered into a circle instead. She slid off the bed and wedged herself into the circle. She spotted Piper in her own bed, snoring. Drew knew better than to wake her.

"So," Drew hissed, "How are everybody's love lives doing?"

The girls murmured and muttered in response but Drew's smile didn't waver. Drew scanned the circle, searching for someone to pick on.

"Katie!" she exclaimed, and Katie, who was possibly having an even worse time in the cabin as Annabeth, shrunk into her skin, "How's Travis?"

"Um, good?" Katie squeaked, "I guess."

"We need details, Katie!" Drew urged, "Is he a good kisser?"

Katie's face turned redder than the tomatoes she was growing, "Er, I think."

"Has he slipped you any tongue, lately?"

"No!"

"How boring. You two need to spice up your relationship. Get into it, y'know?"

Drew scanned the crowd and searched for another victim. Her eyes froze halfway across the circle and flickered over to Piper. Piper snored in response.

"I know Piper and Jason's relationship has been going well." Drew sneered.

"How well?" a Hermes girl piped up when Drew didn't explain herself.

"_Well_, I know that they did you-know-what the other night."

A collective gasp rose from the group, "No way." a daughter of Hephaestus denied.

"Yes way!" Drew squealed, "It was during lunch and I came back to get my lip gloss when I saw them. They didn't see me, of course. It was afterwards and they were both just lying in Piper's bed with their clothes off, it was totally obvious."

"Alright, enough!" Annabeth shouted, "That's their business."

"Why," Drew giggled, "Got something to hide, Annabeth?"

"No, I don't. You just shouldn't tell every girl at camp about that. It's private."

"You say it like you and Percy haven't done it."

"We haven't!"

"C'mon, don't lie. You're both nineteen, now. It's _so_ obvious."

"I swear it on the River Styx."

"Are you kidding me? You and Percy have known each other for what, eight years? And you've been dating for four. You sleep in the same bed every night and sit next to each other during meals. And you still haven't fucked him?"

"What's so wrong about that?"

"Everything! Do you love him?"

"That's not what love is, Drew!"

"Do you even want to?"

"Well, I don't want to get pregnant!"

"But do you want to? I bet he does. You're probably holding him back, Annabeth. Give the boy what he wants, already."

"You're impossible."

Annabeth shot to her feet and stormed out of the cabin. "C'mon, Drew." she heard a small voice say, "Lay off."

She blinked tears out of her eyes and stifled a sob. She could bear Tartarus but not a group of Aphrodite girls. What did _that_ say about her? It mainly bothered her that Drew related sex to love. _Of course I don't have to sleep with him so we can love each other,_ she thought, _Right? _

She also wasn't holding Percy back… or was she? Annabeth jogged through the chilly air and cracked open the door to the Hermes cabin. The boys were sitting in a circle, just like the girls had been doing. Oversized bowls of Cheetos and M&Ms were in the middle.

"I'm not saying I _would_ fuck a jackalope. I'm just saying that I'd rather fuck a jackalope than a giant ant," Leo explained, "It's common sense."

"Frank is right here if you change your mind!" Butch chuckled.

Frank's face burned red and Annabeth poked her head in with a slightly disgusted look. The boys erupted with laughter and Leo turned almost as red as Frank. Annabeth managed a small smile and gestured for Percy to come, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she whispered.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" the boys jeered.

Percy rolled his eyes and followed Annabeth out the door. They held hands and headed towards Percy's cabin. Percy softly hummed something that sounded familiar to a _Panic! At the Disco_ song Percy had forced her to listen to. Annabeth took a deep breath and entered Percy's cabin.

"I need to talk to you about something really important." she said. Percy cocked his head to the side and plopped down on his bed. Annabeth sat next to him, but farther than usual.

"It's about something that Drew said," she continued, "And it's really bothering me."

"You're listening to _Drew?_" Percy questioned and shook his head, "Annabeth, she's just a bitch. She loves getting under people's skin. You know that."

"I do," she reasoned, "But I just need to make sure…"

She trailed off. Was she really going to ask him this, what was she going to say? _Hey, Percy, do you want to bang me?_ Then it would sound like she wanted to. Did she want to?

"You can talk to me about anything." Percy reassured her, putting his hand on top of hers, "Please? Just say it."

"Do you want to bang me?" she blurted, "No! No, no, no, I don't mean that! What I'm trying to say is - "

She saw his blush and pulled away. Annabeth could only imagine how awkward this was for him. Here she is, babbling about banging, _no she couldn't have been a little more mature_, and he's trying hard not to die of mortification.

"What I mean is," she cautiously started, "Drew was talking about sex and she was totally shocked when I said that we hadn't done it yet. And then she said that I was holding you back and I was just wondering . . . am I?"

Percy smiled and scooted next to his blushing girlfriend, "I do get where she's coming from," he stated, "But no, you are definitely not holding me back. I'm ready when you're ready."

"Okay, good. Um, what exactly were you guys talking about before I came in?"

"Oh, _that,_ um, well, we were kind of talking about sex, too."

"With jackalopes."

"All animals."

"I see."

"The guys questioned me about sex, too. They were pretty surprised, too, but didn't bother me

much. And uh, an Aphrodite guy gave me this."

He produced a small tinfoil wrapper from his pocket, "Is that what I think it is?" Annabeth asked.

"Non – breakable."

"Should we?"

"I dunno. I guess if you're ready."

"I think it's a good time. We're both nineteen and we love each other. No consequences. All the

other campers off our backs. I say we go for it."

"Alright. Um, how are we going to do this?"

Annabeth responded by slamming her lips onto his. She ripped his shirt off over his head and pushed him so he was lying down. Percy cautiously placed his hands on her ass and returned the kiss. Annabeth lightly grinded against him until she felt his erection press through his jeans. Percy was fiddling with the hem of her tee shirt when he spoke.

"Annabeth?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"We've never gone to second base."

She froze, "Oh," she said with sudden realization, "Is that normal?"

"I dunno. I don't think so."

"Well, let's fix that."

Annabeth pulled her shirt over her head and Percy tried not to stare at her toned stomach. She was wearing a tattered green sports bra which Percy thought was sexier than any Victoria's Secret lingerie imaginable. Annabeth wanted to get a move on so she unbuttoned Percy's pants and took her own pants off, too. She was on top of him, still and could feel his erection. She felt herself getting wet and she noticed Percy's hands glued to one spot. She grabbed them and put them up her sports bra. Percy gave her an are-you-sure-I'm-going-to-mess-up-without-any-direction look and she shot him a do-whatever-you-want-don't-freak-out look. Percy began gently massaging her breasts and Annabeth found herself swallowing a moan. She never knew what Percy's hands felt like on any place but her shoulder, waist, arm, and hand, and she liked it.

Annabeth felt bad for making Percy do all the work so she slipped her hand down his pants. She honestly was nervous and didn't know what to do either but she guessed what he liked and was right. She ran her fingers up and down his shaft and realized that it was probably bigger than normal. Percy hesitantly put his fingers in the band of her underwear and she nodded to tell him to go for it. He slipped his hand in and began poking around. It was awkward at first until he found a spot that made her moan. She covered her mouth with her free hand and blushed. From then on it turned into a game to see who could make who moan the most and the loudest. Annabeth got Percy on his collarbone, the small of his back, and his hipbone. Percy got Annabeth on her collarbone, ass, and breasts.

"Let's get started," Annabeth panted, "I don't want the others to get suspicious."

Percy slid the condom on and positioned himself on top of Annabeth, "You're sure?"

"Oh my gods, Percy, fuck me already."

It lasted about three minutes and Annabeth was physically and emotionally exhausted by the end. She was glad they finally did and she felt closer to Percy, if that was even possible.

"What's Drew gonna say, now?" Percy inquired.

"She'll say to add more romance and handcuffs."

They both laughed and Annabeth put her shirt back on.

"Put yours on, too. You never know who's going to see." she warned.


End file.
